Someone Like You
by Heather Danforth
Summary: "Às vezes perdura no amor, mas às vezes dói ao invés" Quando será que Teddy iria perceber que não havia ninguém para ele como ela?


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles me pertence, você sabe. Tia J.K. diva que os criou e fez meu mundo e o seu mais feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um <strong>

_**Guess I Still Love You**_

— Ali está ela!

Berrou uma voz e instantes depois flashes pipocaram no rosto de Victorie. A loira que acabava de sair com a irmã de uma loja de roupas, desviou o olhar e começou a andar apressado, batendo contra as pessoas que estavam vindo na direção contrária, tentando escapar enquanto segurava firmemente a irmã com a mão livre. Toda vez era aquela coisa quando visitava sua família paterna na Inglaterra. Milhares de paparazzi loucos atrás de uma foto indecente ou reveladora sobre a número um das passarelas, a principal Angel da marca de lingeries Victoria's Secrets, Victorie Weasley.

— Que saco! — Exclamou Dominique tentando ajeitar os óculos que escorregavam pela ponte do nariz com toda aquela correria, até que as duas enveredaram por um beco e entraram pela porta dos fundos de um restaurante. Por sorte o depósito ali estava vazio, e era o suficiente para a mais velha que não soltou a irmã e concentrou-se, aparatando ali mesmo. Dois tempos depois elas tinham os saltos afundando na estradinha de terra fofa, bem perto do cercado que delimitava a casa dos avós, A Toca. — Como você aguenta isso, Tory? Eu já teria desistido dessa vida há muito tempo.

— Eles nos pegaram de surpresa, apenas isso. Não sei como conseguiram descobrir que eu estava de volta à Inglaterra e estaria em Londres hoje. — Resmungou Victorie, caminhando com a irmã em direção a casa inclinada, com vários andares tortos como se estivessem simplesmente sido amontoados um acima do outro de forma displicente. Contou as sacolas nas mãos da irmã e deu um sorriso jovial. — Qual é Nick, você está ficando boa. Não deixou cair nenhuma das compras dessa vez.

— Muito engraçado. — A outra revirou os olhos, mas parou, fitando a irmã seriamente. Dominique era consciente da diferença absurda entre elas. Victorie simplesmente havia pegado todos os genes de beleza da família, olhar para ela algumas vezes fazia com que os olhos ficassem vidrados por isso. Ajeitou os óculos, respirando fundo. — É sério, Tory. Eles te perseguem, uma hora... Uma hora vão acabar descobrindo alguma coisa que não devem, e aí como vai ser? Eu sei que esse é o seu sonho, e você conseguiu, é uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo. Mas você não é como as outras, você é uma bruxa. E se um dia descobrirem...

Victorie levantou uma das mãos pedindo para que a irmã se calasse. Ela achava que não sabia disso? Que não se preocupava com isso todas as vezes que via fotos suas tiradas no dia a dia sem que notasse? Temia que um dia um paparazzi mais astuto registrasse um raro momento que praticava magia e publicasse. Qual seria a reação dos trouxas? Aversão? Mais fascinação? Curiosidade ou simplesmente se recusariam a acreditar em tal coisa? Não importava a ela, realmente. Mas temia o que isto causaria no meio bruxo. Se os trouxas suspeitassem, nem precisavam acreditar, mas só de suspeitarem, ela já estaria quebrando uma das leis máximas da sua comunidade, e isso era quase intolerável. Será que a julgariam culpada por atrair holofotes, tentando se passar por uma trouxa sem no entanto renegar a sua magia? Não sabia.

— Não comente isso, certo? Já passou. — Pediu a irmã antes de entrarem. Já escutava a voz dos primos e dos tios conversando alegremente do lado de dentro. As férias de verão traziam uma brisa quente e alegre na casa dos seus avós, e ela recusava-se em não passar um tempo com eles, pelo menos naquela época, pelo menos uma vez por ano. Observou Dominique lhe lançar um último olhar de aviso e então entrar na casa. Soltou um suspiro, toda a animação de fazer compras com a irmã esvaindo-se, não restava nada no final, mas ainda assim, esforçou para fazer um sorriso aparecer nas faces e também seguiu Toca à dentro.

— Vai ficar quanto tempo dessa vez?

Victorie desviou o olhar das novas blusas que comprara e agora cuidadosamente dobrava e separava por ocasiões de uso. À porta encontrava-se Teddy. Calmo como sempre. Os cabelos há muito tempo não tinham a mecha azul característica, agora completamente castanhos assim como os olhos. Seu fenótipo natural. Como ainda vestia uma capa de viagem e as botas estavam enlameadas ela supôs que ele tivesse chegado apenas alguns minutos atrás.

— O quanto puder. — Ela respondeu dando de ombros e voltando a dobrar as roupas, obrigando-se a continuar neutra mesmo à presença dele. Teddy sempre parecia despertar algo dentro dela quando estava por perto que a fazia ficar balançada. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, pensou com certa amargura, algumas coisas não mudavam. — Você chegou agora?

— Sim. Vim apresentar Annie. — Ele falou desencostando-se da porta e fazendo sinal para alguém que estava do lado de fora. Victorie se endireitou, não gostando da súbita antecipação que a obrigou a unir as mãos e esfregá-las. Logo, ele deu espaço para a figura graciosa e pequena de uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos e grandes olhos amendoados. Trajava um vestido simples, com um laço na cintura que lhe ressaltava os seios perfeitamente redondos e contribuía ainda mais para sua aparência juvenil e delicada. Sentido o estômago afundar, ela parou de dobrar as roupas, fitando a outra.

— Oh, Teddy. Ela é... — Os olhos grandes arregalaram-se mais ainda para Victorie, e a mulher se aproximou, olhando-a fixamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Me desculpe, é só que... Você parece uma fada. Nunca vi ninguém tão... Bonita.

Victorie ficou sem jeito, repentinamente sentindo-se desengonçada mesmo com o elogio, e sorriu para ela, olhando interrogativamente para Teddy que contemplava a cena, pensativo, coçando a nuca. Ela conteve a respiração, observando-o em sua mania quando estava pensando sobre alguma coisa e não conseguia chegar numa solução. Quantas vezes ela não ficara junto dele até tarde da noite, observando-o fazer aquele mesmo gesto enquanto fitava os livros, se preparando para o teste da Academia de Aurores. Meneou a cabeça quando escutou a voz da mulher:

— Teddy, não vai... Apresentar-nos formalmente?

Ele sorriu gentil para ela, os olhos demonstrando afeto, fazendo com que Victorie se sentisse uma intrusa no próprio quarto. Seu estômago pesou mais e ela começou a sentir um gosto amargo na boca. Não queria que ele falasse, de repente, sentiu que o que Teddy falaria a magoaria irreparavelmente. Ele a encarou, sério.

— Tory, essa é Annie Goodchild. Ela é minha noiva. E Annie, essa é Victorie Weasley. Considero-a como uma prima assim como os demais da família.

Por mais que estivesse esperando a notícia, não resultara qualquer conforto ou amortecimento quando ela finalmente caíra sobre eles. Então ele estava noivo. Como deveria se sentir sobre isso? Ela refletiu, ostentando um sorriso falso nos lábios, deixando que Annie segurasse suas mãos num cumprimento como se já fossem velhas amigas. Engoliu o bolo que se formou na garganta e forçou o olhar para longe de Teddy. Não queria ver a expressão dele, não queria saber o que ele estava pensando do momento. Concentrou-se em Annie, se perguntando se ela sabia, se ele contara a ela que até alguns anos antes ele não a considerava tanto assim como prima. Que eles tiveram um relacionamento turbulento que durara por dois anos, que terminara sem um final digno. Pois naquele momento, sorrindo para a noiva de Teddy, ela constatou que não havia terminado para ela. Nunca houvera realmente. Ela continuava presa a Teddy e todos os sentimentos que ele semeara dentro dela.

— Muito bom conhecê-la, Annie. — Conseguiu formar uma frase com suavidade. — Como fez para amarrar esse selvagem?

— Ah... Podemos dizer que ele quem conseguiu me amarrar, Tory. Posso te chamar de Tory certo? E nossa, preciso dizer que você é infinitamente mais bonita pessoalmente. É sério. — Ela ainda estava meio atônita com a beleza da loira. Victorie apenas meneou a mão, sorrindo educadamente, arriscando-se olhar para os sapatos de Teddy para ver se ele ainda continuava ali. E ele continuava.

— Então, no que você trabalha?

— Sou auror também. Entrei esse ano e foi lá que conheci... Teddy. — Annie respondeu sorriso suavemente. — Você é uma supermodelo. Nem precisa responder isso.

— Hã, Annie, é melhor irmos. Ainda tenho um monte de gente pra você conhecer, e Tory deve estar cansada das suas pontes aéreas pelo mundo. — Teddy se pronunciou, terminando com uma ponta de deboche. Victorie levantou o olhar para ele, irritada, ele sempre fazia isso. Esnobava o seu trabalho.

— Não seja tão chato, Teddy. — Annie o repreendeu vendo que a loira não havia gostado do comentário do noivo, e virou-se para ela. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Tory. Espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

Victorie ensaiou outro sorriso.

— Com certeza. Igualmente, Annie.

As duas despediram-se e Annie saiu do quarto. Teddy e Victorie ficaram se encarando sem dizer uma palavra, até que ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, virando-se e saindo do quarto lentamente. Ela deixou a respiração escapar assim que a porta fora fechada, e deitou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos e fechando-se em forma de bola, os olhos abertos, aos poucos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Para ele tudo havia terminado mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Que tal, hem? (:


End file.
